Taichi Igarashi/Relationships
---- This page has all the relationships Taichi has in Kichiku Megane series. ---- Katsuya Saeki (Megane) :Initially, Taichi heavily dislikes Glasses Katsuya and refuses to believe that the two are the same person (although considering the circumstances, it's unlikely anyone would think a gentle man would be so brutal all of a sudden). After a while, Taichi eventually learns to accept that it doesn't matter if he wears the glasses or not, Katsuya is Katsuya. He still sees Glasses Katsuya as his 'rival', however, and throws a tantrum in the sequel, going as far as to dump Katsuya's glasses in the trash. Katsuya Saeki (Normal) :Before the game begins, Taichi was already aware of Katsuya, and liked to observe him as he passed by the front of the cafe on his way to work. He took interest in him due to something about Katsuya making him feel worried. When Katsuya eventually comes into the cafe, he lingers by his side the entire time and makes over-friendly conversation, which Katsuya eventually gets used to, and the two become friends. Over time, Taichi develops a crush on him and after a lot of conflict from both ends, finally admits his feelings to an unsure Katsuya, who accepts after a short while. By the end of the first game, they get Taichi's fathers permission to stay together and the sequel reveals that they eloped in the USA, and now live together. :Taichi is still childish, but proves himself to be a caring and mature lover to Katsuya in certain times, and the two have a very happy relationship with each other. Master :Taichi and his father have a good relationship despite the amount of insults they throw at each other. His dad is protective of him and evidently cares a lot about him, and is somewhat wary of Katsuya being Taichi's lover. Taichi respects his father but hides it under layers of snark, backsass and general brattiness. Katsuya notes that Taichi and his father are incredibly alike. Toraichi Igarashi :Taichi has a very rocky relationship with his grandfather, and at the first mention of him, intends to drop his plans and flee back to the US with Katsuya. Toraichi wants Taichi to work in the family yakuza business instead of being a musician, and also looks negatively upon his and Katsuya's relationship, all to Taichi's anger. Due to Katsuya's interference, they eventually get some things settled and Taichi is allowed to continue his own life plans without pressure. In the bad ending, Toraichi disfigures Taichi's hand and he is no longer able to play guitar, effectively ending his career. Takanori Mido :In Kichiku Megane a';r's TaichixKatsuya route, Midou offers Taichi's band a deal to create a song for an upcoming commercial for MGN's new product. When the original song is presented, Midou requests alterations and Taichi jokes that he was jealous since it was a love-song for Katsuya. In the MidouxKatsuya route, Taichi likes to purposefully antagonise Midou with his close relationship with Katsuya by getting physically close to him, and rubbing in the fact that they use first names (and no honorifics in Katsuya's case) to talk to each other, while Midou and Katsuya are on mostly a last-name basis.